Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable greenhouses and more particularly to a portable, wheeled greenhouse having an improved construction that includes a frame that supports a water containing tub or reservoir that has fittings for enabling water to be piped to and from the tub. A series of movable racks is supported by the frame above the tub and at a position that suspends pots from the racks and into the tub wherein the pots may extend into water and the plants receive water via osmosis from water contained within the tub.
2. General Background of the Invention
Several patents have issued for portable greenhouse arrangements. These include the following:
The Risacher U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,801 discloses a portable electric greenhouse that includes a small receptacle having a transparent cover that fits over the receptacle.
A wheeled storage and display receptacle assembly for display and/or storage of floral items is disclosed in the Brownlee U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,487.
A wheel-about greenhouse is disclosed in the Kevin Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,727. The Smith patent includes a wheeled frame. A pair of wheels are attached to the frame for wheeling the device about. A clear cover fits the upper edge of the frame.
The Harman U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,853 discloses a portable plant growing cart that can accommodate one or more plant trays thereon. The cart is constructed of rigid frames which are pivotally connected together so as to aid the storage of the cart when not in use. A movable light source is supported from the separate frames above the trays at any desired elevation. Additionally, a fabric like reflective shroud is supported over both the light source and the cart so as to reflect light back towards the plant trays when desired.
A seedling house is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,540 issued to Womack. The seedling house includes a number of shelves that have openings for receiving pots.
The portable greenhouse cart of the present invention provides a household size of greenhouse for use inside or outside the house in such as a Florida Room, screen room, patio, or in a garage or cellar. The cart provides most of the features of a free-standing greenhouse, however, in a size that may be conveniently utilized in restricted spaces, and freely moved to take advantage of natural sunlight, or, for other convenience, in moving about the inside quarters.
Fundamentally, the cart includes a watertight tub or pan mounted on wheels (such as bicycle wheels), disposed generally at one of the tray and legs (perhaps also including casters). In the inside periphery of the tub is disposed a rack (or racks) for holding seed flats, pots and the like, the rack(s) may be comprised of multiple assembleable preformed rods or slats having ends for detachable assembly into spaced holes which are set at predetermined positions coordinated such that the adjacent slats support standard sized seed flats and pots, with the rack(s) capable of being readily broken down and reassembled to accommodate different sized flats or pots.
In a preferred embodiment of assembleable racks, the slats have a projection resembling the shape of an arrowhead which may be closely and locally received into a rectangular or a round hole in an adjacent slat. Main framing slats (tray bars) may include an additional keying projection to be closely received by a notch disposed in the slat adjacent the spaced holes.
The tray or tub provides a fluid containing reservoir and is preferably adapted with a drain in the underside of the tray along with a water inlet connected to an internal watering system within the tray.
The internal watering system may include such as spaced nozzles activated by water pressure such that the dispensing nozzle rises out of the nozzle housing to spray a limited region of the tray. Watering nozzles similar to smaller lawn sprinklers are preferred.
The tray may be fitted with an overhead framework for supporting an awning like cover, preferably transparent or translucent, to enable sunlight or artificial light (from an included fixture) to flood the plants and encourage seed germination and plant growth. For further enhancing the growth properties of the cart, a low power heating coil may be disposed adjacent the cart underside to provide supplemental heating should heating be desired.
The portable greenhouse and plant cart of the present invention is engineered and designed to provide improved growth and environmental control for germination of flower, vegetable, and herb seeds. This allows for a great head start on the growing season in residential gardens. Particularly in climates with a late spring, this product is also designed to serve alternatively as a patio vegetable, herb, and flower cart garden. The portable greenhouse of the present invention can also be used in a garage or outside building for storing ferns and potted plants through winter months.
Anyone who has ever gardened agrees that there is joy in nurturing a tiny seed and watching it grow into a robust plant. The portable greenhouse of the present invention, with its controllable climates, is ideally suited for starting plants from tiny little seeds such as perennials, annuals, herbs, and vegetables.
The apparatus of the present invention features a light-weight frame that can be constructed of such as durable lightweight pipe (e.g., one (1) inch PVC) with elbows and tees to form, for example, a 2xe2x80x2xc3x974xe2x80x2 or 4xe2x80x2xc3x976xe2x80x2 cart with bicycle size wheels. The one (1) piece bottom pan forming the tub can be formed from hard plastic to prevent corrosion or breakage. Tray holders are preferably formed from hard plastic with adjustable spacing rods for seed flats and pot holders.
In its preferred embodiment, the portable greenhouse has water hose and electrical heat hookups, a clear plastic cover, and an adjustable light located on top of the cart. A heat cord in the bottom of the pan with temperature control would keep the cart at a consistent temperature based on ambiance. The portable greenhouse temperature controls need to be set at 70-75 degrees F. for seedling and propagating cutting; a warm 65 degrees F. for the germination of most seeds; and 80 degrees F. for tropical varieties.
The cart is preferably about thirty inches high and makes gardening easy for everyone. This is the same height as a desk, and is ideal height for sliding a chair underneath while working on plants. This height would make gardening available for the physically challenged and elderly.
For the germination of seeds each 2xe2x80x2xc3x974xe2x80x2 cart could hold four seed flats. Each flat could hold eighteen three packs, six six packs, six nine packs, eighteen two packs, and eighteen 3xc2xdxc3x973xc2xdxe2x80x3 pots. The eighteen three packs and the six nine packs could yield fifty-four plants per flat and a total of 216 plants per cart. The six six packs and the eighteen two packs could yield thirty-six plants per flat and a total of 144 per cart. The eighteen 3xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x973xc2xdxe2x80x3 pots could yield eighteen plants per seed flat and a total of 72 plants per cart.
The 4xe2x80x2xc3x976xe2x80x3 cart could hold twelve seed flats. The eighteen three packs and six nine packs could yield fifty-four plants per seed flat for a total of cart 648 plants per cart. The six six packs and eighteen two packs could yield thirty-six plants per flat and a total per cart of 432. The eighteen 3 xc2xdxc3x973xc2xdxe2x80x3 pots could yield eighteen plants per seed flat and a total for cart of 216 plants. A user could have half flowers and half vegetables or other desired combination.
When using the cart as a patio flower, vegetable and/or herb garden, a gardener starts with seeds or small plants. Plants are repotted in larger pots and placed in the cart on the patio, screen porch, etc. of home or apartment.
A drain valve is provided in the tub or bottom pan to drain off excess water from the cart. A garden hose will hook up to the valve so that water can be drained into a sink or outside if the cart is to be used inside. When using the cart outside, water can be drained into flower beds or onto the ground.
The watering system includes an adjustable sprinkler head that can be positioned in the center of the cart. With PVC pipe extensions the sprinkler head rises above the potted plants. Simply twist the top of the sprinkler head to adjust the water flow radius.
The wick system is another watering method that can be used for certain plants (e.g., saintpaulias). The wick watering system is made up of two parts: (1) the upper section serves as a flowerpot and (2) the lower serves as the saucer-reservoir, holding water and liquid fertilizer. The wicks in the bottom of the pots operate on the principle of the oil lamp, drawing water instead of oil. The wick pots offer a healthful and convenient way to grow African-violet.
The top of the cart features an adjustably positioned light that is removable and swing-away. With different types of light attachments the light could range from full spectrum lighting to a heating lamp.
The cover for the portable greenhouse can be manufactured from lightweight clear durable plastic, which allows light penetration while providing protection from insects and birds. The lightweight plastic material would also help reduce heat and moisture loss. The cover can be removed after seed germination, converting the portable greenhouse into a plant cart for a patio garden. The lightweight cover is preferably easily folded and stored in the tool holder on front of the cart or in a storage area. A flap located on top of the cover with a Velcro(copyright) fastener addresses ventilation needs.
The adjustable tray holders can be manufactured from a hard plastic to prevent corrosion or breakage. The tray connection bar ends can be tapered in both directions, allowing them to easily lock in place when a short taper is passed through the rail. The connection bars can have holes to accept the taper lead-ins and snap taper, plus being notched to have a flash top so the cups or pots can sit evenly on all sides.
The bar rail, which holds the plants, is designed to rest on the pipe frame on both ends and have connection bar holes on about two inch centers. The completed tray holders can be quickly and easily converted to hold all standard cups, pots, and seed flats and can be adjusted by the customer for different uses.
The portable greenhouse and plant cart of the present invention is designed for easy use and assembly. It can be entirely of plastic materials to prevent breakage and corrosion, and enabling easy cleanup after use. Large wheels can make moving the cart effortless, and a large handle on the front of the cart can also aid in moving the cart. The holder or tray on front of the cart will hold small gardening tools and gloves.
The greenhouse cart of the present invention is engineered to make gardening or the germination of plants easier for everyone. It takes away the hassle of traditional gardening methods for those individuals who may have trouble handling the work load, or simply do not have a lot of gardening space and for people who are just looking for an easier method.
The tray holder can be manufactured from a hard plastic to prevent corrosion or breakage while allowing for some flexibility. It can be made in different colors to easily identify the lengths. Tray connection bars ends are preferably tapered in both directions to allow for an easy lead-in and snap to lock connection. It locks in place when passed the short taper on the inside.
The connection bars have holes to accept the taper lead-in and snap taper, plus it is notched to have a flush top so the cups or pots can set evenly on all sides.
The bar rail is designed to rest on the PVC pipe frame on both ends and have connection bar holes on about 2 inch centers. Two of the connection bars can be used as a handle on both ends.
The completed tray holder can be quickly and easily converted to hold all standard cups, pots and flats plus can be customer adjusted for special uses.